Two Blonds and a Scar
by Terra Tenshi
Summary: Ed has a rather interesting homecoming, Scar's wish comes true, and Russel learns the dangers of loose tinsel. ScarEdRussel, AU, partially establish relationship. Eighth in my Yaoi Advent Calendar '06!


Warnings: Male/male/male, AU, mild bondage, kissing, and some implied stuff

**Two Blonds and a Scar**

By: Hime-dono (aka Terra Tenshi)

"I'm ba-" Ed blinked rapidly and uncomprehendingly for a moment. "What are you two doing?" he asked blankly

"Ed, this isn't what it looks li-" Russel began only to be abruptly interrupted by Scar.

"Actually, Edward, it's exactly what it looks like." Scar stated coldly. "You were gone and so I took your place, too bad."

"Scar!" Russel glared and struggles. Ed blinked again and then once more, tiredly, on the third time his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed.

"Ed!" Russel struggled out from under Scar and hurried to kneel by his ex-lovers side. He frantically tried to remember the first aid training he'd been forced to learn when he was younger. Shakily he felt for a pulse. After a few seconds he let out a relieved sigh and turned a glare on Scar. Contrary to character Scar actually looked somewhat worried, under Russel's regard, however, he grew defensive.

"How was I supposed to know he'd faint?" he demanded harshly. Russel rolled his eyes.

"You are a bastard." He stated quite plainly. "Didn't you say that if he ever returned you'd tell him how you felt?" Scar grumbled something about unreasonable expectations. Russel rolled his eyes again. "Stop sulking and help me get him on the bed, it's the least we can do." Scar, very pointedly, did not move.

"What would it matter anyway? Do you honestly expect him to just accept it so that we can all become our own happy little threesome?" Scar looked ready to rant some more when an unexpected voice interrupted him.

"Actually, I probably would have." Ed's eyelids fluttered open to reveal amused golden eyes. Russel gaped at him. Ed shrugged as much as someone could when they were lying flat on the floor. "A little trick I learned while I was gone, playing dead." Before Russel could reply Ed was up and propelling them both backwards toward the foot of the bed where he shoved Russel down and settled on top of him.

They were kissing with the messy enthusiasm of hormonal teenage boys and Scar wasn't sure if he should stay and enjoy the show or make himself scarce. Ed managed to reach out and snatch a long garland of loose tinsel from the as of yet unused Christmas decorations. With amazing dexterity and no lack of skill (especially considering he never broke the rather passionate kiss) he looped the tinsel around the headboard and a slender pair of wrists with quite a few elaborate knots thrown in for good measure. As he finished tying the loose ends into a neat bow he pulled back from Russel to admire his handiwork. Russel reached up to drag his partner back down into a lip lock only to find his wrists distressingly bound.

"Shh..." Ed whispered, bending again to place a much chaster kiss on Russel's slack lips. Then he sat up adjusting himself slightly so he was sitting on his knees perched above Russel's hips. He turned his head to meet Scar's eyes with his own smoldering orbs. Scar caught his breath at the heat in those haunted golden eyes. "Well?" Ed asked impatiently. Scar's confusion must have showed on his face because Ed elaborated without needing to be asked. "Are you going to join us or aren't you?" Now it was Scar's turn to blink.

Slowly he took in the scene displayed before him. Russel, his lover of two years, was lying helplessly on his back with his hands tied securely to the headboard above him, while Ed, who he had secretly fantasized about for years, was sitting across his lover's hips and asking him to join them. A smirk worked its way across Scan's face. He had the feeling that life was going to get interesting now that Edward was back.

"Very interesting indeed." He whispered as he climbed gently on to the bed behind Ed.

AN: I actually think this is the closest I've ever cut it time wise but I think it was worth it. Ladies and gentlemen I present to you the first, and probably last, ScarEdRussel threesome on fanficnet. How did I come up with the idea? Well all I can tell you is that it had something to do with a bottle cap. Beyond that, don't ask I might explain. Other than that, enjoy and please leave a review.

Disclaimer: If I owned Full Metal Alchemist I wouldn't have let Ling be left out of the anime.

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!**_


End file.
